Worlds, Loves, and Kids!
by XxSakiHurahixX
Summary: Tohru is living her normal life, that is until she falls in love... with non other then a certain, hot-headed cat. That's when she goes to work at Higurashi Shrine only to fall into another world with Kagome, Kyo, Kisa, Demons, and she is a miko?


**Disclaimer: Fruits basket belongs to its rightful owner!**

* * *

**Tohru`s perspective**

I am Tohru Honda and I am making breakfast for the three Sohma men who live here. I attended to the pot remembering when I first found this place; I had been on my way to school and I saw a strange house there were cute little painted rocks that were the twelve animals from the Chinese zodiac story and I got sad when I realized there was no cat. I soon moved into that house and discovered the Sohma family secret, the 3 people I live with are possessed by these spirits. Yuki is almost every girls high school crush, he has grayish hair that cuts off short in the back and has long bangs, he also has purple/gray eyes. He is possessed by the spirit of the rat. Shigure is the one who owns the house, he has kind of black hair and brown eyes, he is possessed by the zodiac`s dog. Another one is Kyo he lost his mom, and his dad left him so he went to live with his master, he has bright orange hair and, red/orange eyes. He has a bad temper but is really cool when you get to know him he is cursed by the cat, so he is put out by his family because of that. Is there really no room for Kyo? Maybe there wasn't, I shook her head to clear it. Of course there is room in the Sohma family for Kyo; it wasn't his fault he was possessed by the spirit of the cat! I thought even harder, it wasn't any of the Sohma`s fault they were cursed!

I was cutting the kiwi for Yuki`s lunch when I hit my finger with the knife, I screamed from shock and pain.

**Kyo`s perspective**

I was in my room getting dressed when he heard a scream of a girl, TOHRU! I ran down stairs followed by Yuki, who was in his sleep clothes, he probably just woke up. I bolted into the kitchen to see Tohru standing at the cutting board, her whole hand covered in blood. I was so shocked, I ran over to Tohru grabbing her hand and putting pressure on her wound.

CALL HATORI! Yuki nodded listening to me for once he grabbed the phone typing in Hatori`s office number.

I still was applying pressure to the still bleeding cut and I looked at Tohru`s face she had a look of pure shock and tears were slowly falling from her eyes. She looked at me and whispered, it is bleeding and it`s really… painful. It took everything in me to not cry at her suffering, Tohru don't worry Hatori will be here soon I said in a groggy voice. I felt a tear run down my face and wiped it immediately, you are a man you don't cry I whispered.

Tohru was in so much pain, I need to comfort her. I pulled her toward me into a hug knowing I would transform, but nothing happened I didn't transform, I didn't change into a cat. Tohru gave me a small smile and closed her eyes; I held her close then realized I didn't have a shirt on.

I blushed, then heard Yuki`s voice, Tohru cut her finger with a knife. Then I heard Hatori`s voice and then saw him rush toward Tohru who was leaning against my chest with a small smile and a bloody hand. He told me to put her down, I did, trying to take my hand from her other one that wasn't hurt.

I blushed as she tightened her grip; Hatori watched this scene then decided to let Tohru hold onto me. I nodded and squeezed her hand back smiling to comfort her.

Hatori looked at Yuki who had a mad and jealous look on his face as he stared at the girl squeezing my hand. Hatori made him break his glare by saying he needed water and a bandage quickly. Yuki ran away from them to gather the supplies.

Hatori looked back over to see Tohru slowly waking up, her eyes glistened with tears and she tried to sit up. She looked at me who was holding her hand and she realized she was actually holding mine; she gave me a small smile then turned to see Hatori.

She smiled again for the visitor then she saw he was examining her hand, than Hatori pressed the cut and she started to cry again and pushed herself into my chest crying out.

I wrapped my arms around her and held her tight; I finally broke the hug telling her Yuki was getting the supplies Hatori needed to heal her finger. She nodded; I wiped her tears off of her face and gave her a smile, she smiled back.

Yuki soon came back to the group and he held a container of water and bandage to wrap around her hand. Thanks Yuki, Hatori said taking the supplies and taking Tohru`s hand. He carefully cleaned her deep cut that ran down her finger; after he was done he wrapped her finger then up her hand in a bandage.

She smiled, I am so sorry everyone… for my reaction I was shocked and I have never cut myself with a knife, that bad before she added. She leaned against my shoulder again her eyes kept lowering then opened again as she fought to stay awake. I gave her a smile and rested my chin over her head that was resting on my shoulder.

Yuki just gave me a glare and went back upstairs to get ready for school. After Tohru was in a deep sleep I lifted her up and laid her down on the couch, I went upstairs to finish getting dressed after saying bye to Hatori.

Tohru woke up her head on my shoulder and she realized she was being carried on my back. She opened her eyes up completely to see my orange hair; she wrapped her arms around my neck hugging me from behind.

I turned my head, how was your dream sleepy head? She smiled at my question and responded. I was with my mother and we were looking at the pets at the pet store and I petted the white cat and the gray one brushed against my leg and an orange one was killing a mouse, then I woke up on your back. With orange hair in my face, I laughed quietly hoping in her dream the mouse was Yuki.

**Tohru`s perspective **

I looked down to see Kyo was carrying my bag and his own, than I looked around. We were at school; people were staring at us as we walked by. Girls chattering and smiling at Kyo, he ignored them and kept walking I tightened my grip on him as we passed the Kyo fan club; they had just made a club of former Yuki fan club members. Kyo looked away his face held disgust, I was truthfully terrified of these girls they would hit me whenever  
Kyo wasn't around but I would never tell Kyo this. He probably felt me shake from fear because he gave me a concerned glance I just smiled nervously as we walked by, I would definitely get smacked later when I am not with Kyo. I hugged him tighter then realized my own fan club was up ahead, it had most of our classes boys there were a total of seventy four members most of them were normal people but the leader was a really popular boy. I didn't like the attention they gave me it was embarrassing, Kyo just walked past them shooting them a glare. They glared back and walked over to us. I whispered in Kyo`s ear to just walk by them, he did but they stuck out a foot to trip him. Kyo stopped and stared down at the foot, am I supposed to be this stupid? They surrounded us so I decided to help, hello guys! They all smiled at this and blushed or made lovey eyes. Kyo tightened his grip on me, I smiled, I got hurt this morning so Kyo is carrying me to class so pretty please let us by so I don't be late. I gave a goofy smile and they nodded letting us by, I leaned my head on Kyo`s shoulder again. I sighed with relief, thank kami they didn't start a fight I whispered. Kyo looked at me, I could have beat them in a fight! I smiled, I know that Kyo-kun but you would have got in trouble! He turned back facing forward and kept walking.

**Author`s perspective **

Tohru was still on Kyo`s back when they stopped at their lockers, Kyo opened her locker and pulled out her books she would need from her book bag then put her book bag in. They did the same at Kyo`s locker and he held both of their books. They saw Outani and Hanajima ahead, Tohru waved. Hey guys! They came up and Outani smiled, so carrot head decided to be nice today!? Kyo glared and Tohru nodded telling them the story of how she cut her finger. Hanajima glared at Kyo, you let our Tohru harm herself!? Kyo looked away guiltily; Tohru shook her head no really fast. No! Kyo-kun couldn't help what happened it was an accident, all my fault! Hanajima still glared at Kyo as Outani inspected Tohru`s hand. Tohru pulled her hand away, come on we are going to be late! They walked to class and opened the door to walk in forgetting Tohru on Kyo`s back. Whistles came from around the class and Tohru and Kyo separated blushing. Tohru walked to her desk with her head down, she was blushing so bad. Outani was threating to kill who ever made her embarrassed again and Hanajima was glaring at people who laughed. Soon it was silent and Kyo was sitting down next to some kid who whispered to him, Tohru is hot… how did you get her? Kyo stood up and punched the guy who flew back and hit the wall there was a long silence than Kyo walked to the window and jumped out running toward town. Tohru ran to the window, KYO WHAT`S WRONG?! She sighed and looked at the kid, I am taking him to the nurse`s office. She grabbed his legs and drug him out of the room, Yuki had been asleep but now he was awake and staring at the window. The teacher walked in five minutes later, she started to take attendance. Tohru Honda? No answer, Yuki raised his hand. Yes Yuki? Tohru is taking a kid to the nurse Kyo punched him and ran off. The teacher`s face got red, HE WHAT?! The door opened and everyone looked to see Tohru with her ditzy smile on her face, she smiled at the teacher. Sorry I was taking a kid to the nurses office! The teacher nodded, Yuki told me. Tohru walked to her seat smiling, so why did Kyo punch this kid? Who sat next to Kyo and the boy raised his hand, yes? Umm… well Zentu said Tohru was hot and he didn't get why she was hanging out with Kyo so Kyo punched him. Tohru blushed and looked down as the eyes of her class mates stared at her; the teacher shook her head at his stupidity. Ok class I will go talk to the principle you may do as you please for class period. The class stood up and went to different seats, Yuki came up to Tohru. Hey Miss. Honda. Hello Yuki! Tohru I am sorry I didn't punch that boy for calling you hot I didn't hear and that stupid cat did it instead. Tohru frowned, that's fine Yuki but please don't call Kyo stupid! Yuki bit his bottom lip and walked out of the room, Tohru sighed and looked down. Outani and Hanajima smiled and patted her back, Tohru turned around to see them holding cards. Hey Tohru wanna play poor man rich man?

Tohru lost again, she smiled and the crowd around them gave her high-fives. The two other boys they were playing with where arguing with Outani, Ou-chan stop! Tohru giggled as she tried to stop her friend. One of the boys turned to Tohru, can I talk to you in the hall. Tohru smiled nervously, sure! She stood up and walked out of the room with the boy.

**Kyo`s perspective**

I shouldn't have left class, I sighed Tohru might be upset with me. I walked through the halls in less than five minutes they would switch to a different class room so I will wait for that class to be over and catch up again. I turned the corner and saw Tohru talking to a boy, I backed up so I wouldn't get caught and listened to them talk. Tohru said what is it you were asking me? His face got red and he shoved his hands in his pockets. Umm… well I was… um… wondering, are you going out with Kyo? He finally blurted out; Tohru face turned really red and so did my own. Umm… well no, she responded. He smiled, that's umm… great! Tohru looked away distantly, I guess so… So he continued, do you want to date... umm date me? Tohru`s face didn't look shocked at all she just gave a small smile, I am sorry but, no. WHY?! Now Tohru looked taken aback, well I umm… I don't really know you at all… I don't even know your name. He grabbed her shoulder and she backed up away from his touch, his eyes now raged. IT IS BECAUSE YOU LIKE HIM THAT BASTARD! Tohru now had a look in her eyes, a look I had never seen on her face before. She turned on him; YOU'RE THE BASTARD DON'T EVER CALL KYO-KUN THAT AGAIN! She took her hand and smacked him across the face.

He raised his hand at her about to hit her; I ran out and grabbed his hand. I tightened my grasp on his wrist and heard a snap, Tohru stood behind me tears in her eyes. I let go and the boy fell to the ground, I turned around to Tohru and she grabbed me into a hug. I hugged her back and she cried into my shoulder, it`s okay I said sweetly to reassure her. She pulled back and looked into my eyes her eyes held shame and sadness. Did you hear me? I nodded slowly, more tears spilled down her face. I am so sorry Kyo I never wanted anyone to see me like that… I snapped he called you names and you didn't do anything to him. Shhhhhh… don't cry Tohru its fine you just be yourself. She smiled, I wiped the tears off her face and she leaned her head against my chest, thank you Kyo.

**Tohru`s perspective**

I was leaning against Kyo`s chest I finally stopped crying, he was trying to comfort me and I was getting calmer and less sad. I heard the bell and Kyo tried to pull me off him, I refused so he picked me up and drug me over to my locker. I reached out a hand and opened it; I grabbed my books then went back to my hugging. He sighed at me, Tohru you have to let go. I shook my head as if to say no. I looked up slowly, than I spoke. I don't want anyone to see my face, Kyo looked sad too fine Tohru but you are going to have to let go soon. We walked to his locker; after we got there he opened it getting his books. He took my bag, thank you I said softly still thinking of the way I smacked that kid. We went to class and finished the day sticking close together, by the end of the day I was smiling again.

Kyo had detention for punching the kid and I walked home with Outani and Hanajima, I didn't have work after school today so I decided to go to Hanajima`s house. Megumi was reading a book when Hana-chan and Ou-chan and I came home, she told him that me and Ou-chan were going to sleep over and he nodded. I decided to ask him a question, how is your studying on curses? He smiled softly, I was at school today and this girl named Sasuki came up to me and she said she loved curses. Me and her talked in the library and she almost knows curses better than me. Tohru smiled at him, that's great! Outani spoke up, so Tohru what the hell happened to that kid carrot head hurt, what did he do? Oh um which one? Megumi eyes widened, there were two fights with Kyo? Tohru nodded, and then looked down and both are my fault. Ou-chan and Hana-chan hugged her, its ok Tohru they said. I forced a smile, thanks guys. So what happened, Megumi asked. The boy we were playing cards with asked to talk to me in the hall way, and then when we were out there he asked me a question. He asked if I was going out with Kyo, so I told him no and he smiled asking if I would go out with him. Then I said no and he said it was Kyo`s fault and he called him a bastard. Without thinking I smacked him really hard and called him a bastard, I have never done anything like that. I finished with a couple tears running down my face, they looked shocked and I hugged my knees as they hugged me more.

I stared to speak, the boys face turned really mad and he raised his hand to smack me- HE WHAT?! Hanajima and Outani yelled. But-h-he di-didn't Kyo jumped out and grabbed his hand and I think he broke it. The two girls still looked furious; shall I use my waves to torture him? Hanajima asked sounding completely furious. Its fine I said as I shrank back. Outani eyes sparkled with interest, so Tohru you said when the boy called carrot a bastard you flipped out? I nodded, she smiled. Then Hanajima picked up what Outani was saying. She lost her thoughts of killing the boy and stared out the window smiling. Our Tohru is in love she said softly, wha-what?! I was shocked I felt ready to faint, Ou-chan just nodded along. NO WAY! I put my hands in a NO position and then thought back, I thought about how safe I feel in Kyo`s arms and how my heart beats faster when he smiles. I smiled, than Ou-chan and Hana-chan came over to me. Ok maybe I said softly, Ou-chan smiled and Hana-chan started to speak. My Tohru is going to get married and have kids, they can call me auntie and Megumi can be there uncle and Outani can be their other auntie then when I have kids and get married they can be best friends with Tohru`s oh and same for Outani`s kids. SLOW DOWN! Yelled Outani, Tohru I cannot accept you getting married at such a young age. I smiled nervously and backed up… so who wants to play poor man rich man?

Soon it was night and they got ready for bed, good night I whispered to them and then Outani replied saying the same and Hanajima slept wishing them good waves in their sleep. I sat straight up remembering I forgot to call Shigure. OH NO! I ran to the phone and dialed the number; I thankfully didn't wake up either of the girls. Shigure picked up with a worried voice. Tohru is that you? Yes I am so, so sorry I am at a friend`s house for the night. Shigure sounded relived, oh thank god I thought you were kidnapped or something. I am so sorry, Shigure spoke up again. No, it is fine it is that I was terrified what Kyo was going to do to me if you were hurt. She laughed a little, is he mad I am gone? He doesn't know yet. What? He didn't realize I was gone? No, he just got back from detention and I told him you were at the store so he said he was going to sleep. Oh… he had detention till nine at night? I guess so, he sighed. Well I got to go sorry Shigure, tell Kyo I will see him at school tomorrow. What about Yuki? I think we are in a fight I said sadly. Oh… well goodnight Tohru. I hung up and walked over to the bed. I held moms picture close to me I always brought it everywhere, I fell asleep beside my two best friends.

**Kyo`s perspective**

I ran downstairs for breakfast, good morning Tohru! I looked around and there was no Tohru, I ran around the house searching. TOHRU! I ran into Yuki, I asked him quickly. WHERE IS TOHRU!? He looked shocked, I don't know. Yuki and I ran all over the house in search of the bubbly girl. TOHRU! TOHRU! ARE YOU THERE?! Shigure stepped out of his office chuckling, Ayame came by yesterday and kidnapped her. I shot toward him grabbing him by the neck, SAY WHAT YOU BASTARD! Shigure pulled back, I was only kidding. I ran up a clenched fist, WHERE IS SHE! Shigure looked up, she is at her friend`s house he started to pout. If only they came here, I smacked him angrily I was glad she was safe though. Yuki seemed a lot better too, I turned and went into the kitchen. I went to the rice ball maker and took some rice out and started to shape it, I did this while thinking of Tohru and what she told me that time. I smiled and then heard a knock on the door, Yuki answered it and Kisa walked into the kitchen. She walked around silently; she was obviously looking for Tohru. I turned to her, Tohru is at a friend`s house. Kisa frowned and nodded, I turned to make another rice ball. Kisa was standing right next to me, I glanced at her and handed her a rice ball. She smiled and I went upstairs to get my school clothes on, Kisa followed me and I closed my door so she couldn't come in. When I finished getting dressed I opened the door to find Kisa waiting for me, this made me smile for some reason. I walked down the stairs with her following; Shigure saw Kisa following me and laughed. I smacked him and Kisa laughed softly, I smiled more and walked back into the kitchen. I made ten more rice balls; I gave Kisa another one and packed up the rest to go to school. Are you going to follow me to school? Kisa nodded and I sighed. I was ready to go to school now so I opened the door Kisa followed me all the way to school, people stared as I walked down the halls a little girl following me. I was going to be late definitely, then the late bell rung. I picked up Kisa and ran to the class room; I put her down and opened the door. People stared at me as I walked into the class the little girl trailing behind me, Tohru jumped from her seat and ran over to Kisa. KISA! Kisa turned her eyes widened, ONEE-SAN! Kisa hugged Tohru and Tohru hugged Kisa, Yuki walked over now. Why is Kisa here? I shrugged; she has been following me around all morning. Kisa tugged on my shirt sleeve I looked at her and nodded, I opened my backpack and pulled out the rice balls I opened them and handed one to Kisa. I was about to put them away put them Tohru tugged on my sleeve, I turned and sighed I gave her one too. The teacher was yelling at them, KYO WHY ARE YOU LATE! WHY DID YOU BRING A YOUNG GIRL TO CLASS! Kyo rolled his eyes and went to his seat; Tohru was sitting on the ground with Kisa on her lap both of them eating the rice ball Kyo gave them. Kisa smiled at Tohru and Yuki walked back to his seat. TOHRU HONDA! Tohru turned her goofy grin to the teacher, the teachers gaze softened. Please have a seat and get the girl out, Tohru looked down at Kisa then back at the teacher. She gave the teacher sad eyes b-but Kisa is no harm, the teacher caved. Ok fine but Kyo, you, and Yuki must make sure she doesn't get into any trouble. Tohru giggled, what`s so funny?! Tohru pointed to the teachers head, a vein is popping out of you head! Kisa giggled to and hugged Tohru. The teacher`s eye brow twitched, TAKE A SEAT NOW! Tohru stood up and smiled holding hands with Kisa, come on Kisa you can sit with Kyo-kun he has an empty desk by him. I sighed knowing if I said anything it would only make Tohru upset, the little girl sat to my left and Tohru sat in her seat which was next to Kisa`s. Tohru looked intent on the lesson then I noticed a guy writing a note and staring at Tohru, soon he passed the note up to Tohru and she read it her face went pale. She turned around and shook her head no to the boy, now I was curious. I would ask her after class, I took a rice ball out of the bag and Kisa gave me pouty eyes so I handed her one too. I was actually enjoying Kisa being next to me she wasn't annoying like most kids and she still was cute and sweet. She reminded me of Tohru in a way, I looked at Kisa who was trying to copy the notes on the board but she only wrote down a few numbers before leaning against Tohru for a nap. Tohru giggled, the teacher turned is something funny!? Tohru nodded and pointed to the teacher`s forehead again, she smiled sweetly as the teachers eyes held flames. Kisa was asleep against Tohru and the bell rang to switch, I helped Tohru out and picked up Kisa. She slept against me and snored softly, Tohru`s friends the Yankee and wave girl came up to see Tohru. Tohru showed them Kisa and she smiled at me, Tohru pulled them to the next class and I couldn't help but smile.

**Tohru`s perspective **

We were switching to the last class of the day and Kisa was holding mine and Kyo`s hand walking down the hall. The girls waved to Kyo as the boys winked at Tohru, the Kyo fan club came up to me and smiled. Can I speak with Tohru alone please, I smiled a fake smile. Sure! I waved to Kisa and told them I would catch up, Kyo hesitated but finally left with Kisa. I watched as she tugged his sleeve and he picked her up and put her on his back for a ride, I smiled as they left. The bell rang and the hallways cleared, the girls smirked and surrounded me, I frowned what do you want!? They spoke, you keep getting closer to Kyo-kun thinking you are clever. I glared at them, I am not getting closer to him Yuki and Kyo are like brothers to me. They snorted, YEAH RIGHT! Three of them came up and started punching me, I fell and they starting kicking me. I felt my face swell were they had kicked me, they finally left.

I pulled myself of the floor; I walked to my last class of the day. I knocked and then walked in, people stared at me like they saw a ghost. I smiled and walked in, the teacher spoke up. Tohru are you okay you`re covered in bruises! I smiled, I am fine I just tripped down some stairs. Kyo spoke up, which stair case? I stopped for a second and gave a small smile, I don't really remember but it is fine now! Kyo stood up, STOP LYING TOHRU! SOMEONE WAS HURTING YOU! I flinched and looked away, it was probably most of the classes first time seeing me not smile but frown. Kisa ran over to me followed by Kyo, the teacher spoke up. Who did this to you, I shook my head I wasn't going to tattle. Kyo grabbed my hands, please Tohru tell us so they can get punished. I felt my lips shake then I knew I had burst into tears, Kyo hugged me to comfort me and Kisa did too.

I cried into his shoulder and Yuki came over and put a hand on my shoulder. All the kids in the class were looking at me with worry; Kyo began to rock me in his embrace. You okay now? I nodded and pulled back, Yuki and Kyo were both sitting down next to me and Kisa was in my arms. Are you okay Onee-chan? Yes Kisa I smiled at the little girl I am fine just sore. The teacher came over and helped me up; I winced as she grabbed the arm they had kicked hard. Kyo sighed and bent down, come on Tohru we can take you to the nurse`s office then you are going to tell me who did this to you. I smiled weakly and climbed onto his back Kisa looked at me with worried eyes she had tears coming from them. Don't cry Kisa! I am fine see, I smiled. I handed her my hand and she held it as Kyo walked away holding me on his back as I held hands with Kisa. I feel stiff all over; I heard a voice and saw Yuki come up behind us, WHAT DO YOU WANT!? Kyo screamed at Yuki, I whispered into Kyo`s ear, be nice Kyo please. He sighed and turned to Yuki, why are you here damn rat? I looked at him over Kyo`s shoulder, Yuki are you okay? He ran up to us, are you okay Miss. Honda? I nodded, yes I am! I smiled weakly, Kyo was glaring at Yuki, I tightened my grip on Kyo and he broke his glare to look at me. Ky-Kyo can we go to the nurses now? He nodded and smiled the smile that made my heart skip a beat; I smiled back and then smiled at Kisa and Yuki. Kisa do you want to go back to the class with Yuki? Actually Miss. Honda I was going to come to the nurses as well, I blinked a couple times then smiled. Ok then, Kisa, Kyo, me, and Yuki! I moved a little a bit my bottom lip from the pain, Kisa was crying again. I held tears back, Kyo opened the door to the nurses and we walked in.

The nurse was waiting for us, the teacher probably called about us coming. The nurse took me into a bathroom and told me to put the clothes he gave me on; he handed then to me then left. I looked at them in surprise at the tube top that barley covered my chest and shorts, I peeked my head out the door only to be pulled fully out by Kisa. I crossed my arms over my chest hoping to cover more; Yuki and Kyo looked at me with red faces. Kyo ran up to the nurse, WHAT DID YOU PUT HER IN! Yuki just stared at me with a red face and I stared down with a red face, Kyo kept looking away whenever he looked at me. The nurse told me to lie on the cot with my arms straight down on my sides; I did and winced from the movement. Kyo came by my side as the nurse pressed on different parts of my body, I winced when I felt pain. He started on my legs he put a cream the was a light pink on me where the bruises were. He was at mid-thigh and he lightly touched my thigh I screamed in pain, the man pulled back afraid to put on the pink cream. He grabbed a piece of something and put it in my mouth, he turned to Kyo. Kyo I am going to have to put this on hold her hold her down so she doesn't hurt herself more, Kyo gave him a nervous look. I grabbed his hand and nodded, Kyo nodded back and grabbed my shoulders pinning me to the cot. I felt pain shooting in my thigh, I screamed in pain and cried.

I felt Kyo`s own tear hit my face, I realized this was probably harder on him then in was on me. The nurse pulled back, he took the thing out of my mouth and set it down on a paper towel. Kyo pulled back and glared at the nurse as he checked farther up my legs he stopped at the bottom of the shorts then went to my stomach. We continued the process until he had checked my whole body he told me that I broke my bone in my mid-thigh and I had bruises so bad they were almost black. I smiled weakly, I could have been worse I whispered Kyo glared at me. WHO DID THIS TO YOU! I Stared in silence for at least a minute, I told you Kyo I fell down the stairs… he was almost in tears. Tohru please don't lie to me tell me the truth, I looked away from him. You won`t like the truth I said softly tears running down my face, Kyo grabbed my hand. Tohru I want the truth I don't care if it kills me, I looked up to see his eyes holding nothing but concern and pain. I frowned, because I was getting closer to you the fan club girls wanted me to get hurt and not want to be near you. His face turned to anger and hate, th-they did this because of me being near you? I hesitated then nodded, he frowned. That's get you to the hospital, the nurse spoke up. I already called the ambulance she will be wearing a cast soon. Then they heard an ambulance I looked at Kyo, will you come please? He nodded and I smiled holding his hand I ignored the pain in my leg, I felt people pick me up and move me into a different bed I opened my eyes and realized they weren't letting Kisa and Kyo or Yuki into the car, I looked at the people moving me. Let them in please I whispered to her and she walked over and let Kyo, Yuki, and Kisa in, Kisa ran up to me tears on her face. I smile as she wipes them she was so cute! I move and squeal in pain, Kyo tells me to stay still.

I laid their pathetically, they asked Yuki and Kyo to turn and face the wall so they can check my privates for bruises. They blushed and Yuki turned around immediately as they started to take of the top and shorts and Kyo turned around fast. Kisa giggled and so did I, I bit my bottom lip again as they struggled to get the top off of me along with the shorts. They put me in a gown after examining me, I only had bad bruises they couldn't do anything about and they would help mend my broken bone. We arrived at the hospital and they took me to a room, Kyo followed with Kisa holding his hand and Yuki waited outside the room after they said only two visitors at a time.

**Kyo`s perspective**

Kisa was holding my hand I didn't really care right now as long as Tohru would be okay, several doctors told me I had to leave the room but I just shoved them out of the way and went up to Tohru. She looked adorable even covered in bruises she was beautiful, her long brown hair tucked behind her ears and her blue eyes sparkling in the light. I sat down beside her and she smiled a ditzy smile, I smiled back. Tohru spoke up, Kyo-kun please listen to the doctors! I sighed than nodded as the doctors walked up they asked me to leave again, I turned to Tohru and I could see her eyes pleading me to leave. I grabbed Kisa and walked out and went to the waiting room.

**Author`s perspective**

Hours later a man came out and told us Tohru may leave now. Kyo rushed to the room Kisa was on his back, Tohru smiled at them as they entered. KISA! KYO! She waved her hand at them and smiled, Kisa ran up to her and hugged her. I saw Tohru had a wrapped up leg; She looked up at him Kyo-kun are you okay? He nodded and smiled what about you Tohru? She put two fingers on her temples and gave a concentrated look to him, don't break you brain Kyo mumbled. She smiled breaking the concentrated look, I am fine Kyo just sore and stiff. He sighed, I still can`t believe those girls did this to you! Tohru smiled, it is fine it is over now and it isn't the first time either. Kyo looked surprised, they have done this before? Tohru looked away and nodded, yes ever sense I have been near the Sohma`s Yuki and Your fan club girls have hit me. I am strong though so I don't care that isn't going to push me away from my two friends! Kyo frowned, why didn't you tell me? Tohru looked into his eyes, I didn't want to tattle on them. Kyo got mad, I DON`T CARE! IF THEY HURT YOU TELL ME! Tohru nodded weakly, Kyo I want to go home please. He nodded and smiled Tohru and him began to hug and Kyo pulled back their foreheads pressed to each other`s, Kyo and Tohru both pressed their lips together and kissed. Kyo`s tongue rubbed against Tohru`s lips begging for entry, she parted her lips and their tongues gracefully went into each other`s mouths. Tohru moaned as they broke apart to breath then pressed against each other again, Tohru`s hands snaked around his neck and he had one hand on her waist the other in her hair. As Kyo`s tongue lightly passed the roof of her mouth her hands went to his hair and she moved her hands through it. They broke apart to see Yuki and Kisa staring wide eyed, Yuki blinked couple times. Tohru and Kyo jumped back and blushed, Tohru stumbled across words. Yu-Yuki and Kisa where did yo-you two come from? She laughed nervously and smiled awkwardly, Kisa smiled and her eyes held teasing. Sissy and Kyo kissing in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g first comes the love then comes marriage- Kyo smacked his hand over her mouth. Yuki just turned and walked away, Tohru looked down blushing. Umm… so we should go home. Kisa pulled herself from Kyo and pulled off her backpack, she pulled out clothes. Yuki and I got these from the store down the street for you, she handed them to Tohru and Tohru smiled. Thank you Kisa! She took the clothes and went to the bathroom to change, she ripped off the hospital gown and threw it away pulling on the bra and underwear thinking about what happened. I just kissed Kyo and he… kissed me back. Tohru pulled on her new shorts she had trouble getting it over her wrapped leg at first; it was a plain white pair of shorts. She then grabbed the shirt and put it on; it was blue and had a picture of the 12 animals of the zodiac and cat on it. Tohru smiled as she put it on and tried not to wince. She opened the door and walked out she closed the door behind her and turned to see Kyo and Kisa waiting for her, she smiled and walked over. It hurt every time she stepped down, she saw the doctor with them. She took a step forward, she handed Tohru crutches. Miss. Tohru Honda you must use these till your leg heals so the injury doesn't get worse. Tohru nodded, ok thank you Doctor Kana! The doctor nodded as Tohru took the crutches and turned to leave. You your boyfriend and daughter have a nice day! Tohru`s jaw dropped, he isn't m-my boyfriend and she isn't my daughter! Kyo stood there blushing and Kisa giggled, Onee-chan can we go to Shigure`s house now! Tohru nodded slowly still shocked by what the doctor had said. She put on a goofy smile and grabbed Kisa and Kyo`s hand to walk home, Kyo was still shocked but he held her hand back and they walked for the house. Kisa was back to her quiet self after talking so much the last few hours, they opened the door to the house to see Shigure pacing worriedly he saw Tohru and ran to her. WHAT HAPPENED!?Kyo jumped back and walked away, where are you going Kyo-kun? He turned around and smiled he pointed to the sky and Tohru nodded, she was the only one who knew what this meant. It meant he was going to the roof to be alone for a while, Tohru turned to Kisa and Shigure. Why don't we go and eat at The Japan Delight! Kisa jumped up and down clapping, Tohru smiled at her. Ok I will go get some different clothes on and then we can leave. Shigure smiled, I think Yuki and me will stay here and order delivery. Tohru nodded, ok so just me, Kisa, and Kyo-kun! She walked up the stairs to her room. She locked her door behind her and undressed; she threw on a light pink sundress and put the new clothes into her dirty clothes bin. She put on black flats and opened her window; she jumped out and walked upward toward the roof. She pulled herself up and saw Kyo smiling into the distance, hey Kyo-kun! He turned and ran over to help her up; she smiled once she got up. Kyo-kun did you want to come with us to eat at The Japan Delight? He smiled, sure Tohru I will go. She nodded, that`s great I am glad you`re coming! They both blushed, and turned to each other Kyo pulled her close than kissed her. Tohru was surprised but closed her eyes and kissed back, they sat there for three minutes than pulled apart. Tohru blushed but she smiled breathing heavy, Kyo breathed heavy and smiled back. They heard a knock on Tohru`s door and she bit her lip, I forgot I was supposed to get changed and meet Kisa downstairs. Kyo smiled he picked her up and went down the side of the roof to her window; he set her down than jumped off the roof. Tohru thanked him silently then walked to her door and opened it. I am ready, at the door stood Kisa. Kisa she smiled and grabbed Tohru`s hand and pulled her down the stairs. They walked out the door, Tohru called toward the roof, KYO ARE YOU COMING!? Kyo`s orange hair appeared from the roof and he jumped down. Sure, he walked up and Kisa smiled grabbing his hand. Tohru giggled and looked down to see Kisa grabbing her hand too, the three held hands and walked toward town.

Kyo, Tohru, and Kisa were walking on the side walk past people. A pregnant women stopped in front of Tohru, your daughter is so adorable! Tohru sighed in defeat this was the third person who said Kisa was her daughter, the women looked at Kyo. You two had such a sweet little girl! Kisa smiled and the two teenagers blushed, Tohru spoke up. Umm… he isn't her dad and we aren't umm… we aren't together. Kyo nodded in agreement, this is my cousin not my d-daughter. The pregnant women looked surprised; oh I am sorry you two just make a cute looking couple! The women gave a final wave to Kisa and walked away, Kisa smiled at Tohru. Sissy why do you tell people no like that if you and Kyo like each other? Tohru and Kyo blushed more, w-we don't like each other! They both said at the same time, they looked at each other than looked away blushing. Kisa giggled, come on sissy I am hungry. Tohru walked forward with Kyo and Kisa to the restaurant, Kisa opened the door and skipped in excitedly. Tohru laughed and reached for the door handle and Kyo and her hands touched, they blushed and Kyo opened the door for her. Kisa was waiting for them smiling happily, Onee-san hurry up! Tohru smiled and walked faster forward, the women smiled. Ok a family of three right this way, the lady directed them to an empty table. Kyo sat down across from Tohru and Kisa. Kisa was grabbing for the crayons, she had a coloring menu and she started to draw a tiger on it. Tohru smiled, she got out a crayon and began to draw on her menu. Kyo smiled and took a crayon too; Kisa and Tohru looked at him surprised. He began to draw, he drew a cat chasing a rat and the rat scared. Tohru and Kisa giggled and Tohru showed them her picture, it was beautiful. It was a picture of herself holding a cat and a rat standing on her head, a Tiger sleeping beside her and a cow standing behind her, a rabbit on her other side and a lamb next to the tiger, a boar was next to Tohru and staring at the with lovey eyes at the cat, a dragon was in the background, a horse stood across from the cow, a chicken was not far from the horse, a dog was sitting beside the cow with a snake around his neck, she was still finishing the monkey that was next to the rabbit. Kyo stared at her drawing, that's really good Tohru. Kisa nodded and looked down at her own picture. Sissy is good at drawing, I wish I was that good! Tohru looked at Kisa`s drawing, Kisa I love yours its beautiful! Kisa smiled and hugged Tohru, a girl in a uniform walked over. Hello what would you like to drink today? Tohru smiled, I would like a Coke! Kisa tugged on Tohru`s sleeve and pointed at something on her menu, Tohru looked and said Kisa wants a Mountain Dew. The women nodded and jotted it down on her paper, Kyo spoke up. I will have a Coke too please. The women nodded and smiled writing it down on her paper, would you like any kind of appetizer? Kyo nodded, I will have Miso Soup. Kisa nodded, Tohru smiled. Kisa wants Miso too! Would you like anything? Tohru smiled, no thank you. The girl nodded and walked away her paper in hand. Tohru went back to her paper and frowned when the brown crayon broke. Aww! Now I can`t finish, Tohru looked at the table next to her. She stood up and walked over to them, excuse me can I please borrow your crayons I broke the brown one. She smiled a goofy smile, the two men at the table smiled. Sure thing, they handed her the crayons. Thank you! Anything for someone as beautiful as you, the other man said winking. Tohru smiled clueless and walked back to her table, she sat down drawing the monkey again. Five minutes later the girl walked back to them with drinks, she set down Kyo`s Coke and Kisa`s Mountain Dew. She walked to Tohru, you have um… a lot more drinks from admirers. Tohru looked with questioning eyes as another waiter came out with a tray of drinks. He placed them down one by one there were seven drinks there when they were done. Oh um… Tohru smiled, can you take the drinks we ordered back and we could drink these? The women nodded, sure we can. They took the Mountain Dew and Coke away, Tohru smiled at her two friends. Here you guys are she handed them each a drink from in front of her. Luckily they were drinks they originally had ordered, Kyo shot glares at the guys staring at Tohru. She laughed nervously, the girl came back. Your appetizers will be out soon, may I take your dinner orders? Kisa pointed to the menu and Tohru smiled, Kisa would like to have Tebasaki. I would like Yakisoba, Kyo spoke. I will have Miso glazed cod. The lady wrote down there orders and smiled, I will be back with appetizers. Kyo turned to Tohru, hey Tohru why don't you and Kisa go wash your hands. She smiled, ok! She grabbed Kisa`s hand and ran to the bathroom happily. Kyo stood up and walked over to the table of guys. Hey don't look at her again or else. Or else what carrot head!? Kyo smirked, he punched the guy and he flew back against the door. The other guys blinked in surprise than nodded fiercely to Kyo. Kyo smirked and walked to the men`s bathroom to wash his hands, he opened the door thinking about him and Tohru and how they kissed twice. I am going to ask her tomorrow he whispered going into the bathroom.

* * *

Saki: TO LONGGGGG

Haru: Nawww its good.

Saki: We know there are suppose to be "these" but we don't feel like fixing it right now...


End file.
